


Just a Pearl

by wickedradical



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: Rose wiped at her eyes, holding back tears. Her Pearl, her lovely little general and friend, her delicate flower, her lover… There could never be enough words in all the universe to describe her..
She was dying. A crack split her gem, the shiny, perfect pearl marred cruelly and unceremoniously.





	

Rose wiped at her eyes, holding back tears.

Her Pearl, her lovely little general and friend, her delicate flower, her lover… There could never be enough words in all the universe to describe her.. 

She was dying. A crack split her gem, the shiny, perfect pearl marred cruelly and unceremoniously.

Staring at it in disbelief, the pink gem holding her hiccuped and started sobbing. Subconsciously wiping away at her tears, the quartz spoke, regularly soft voice erratic and panicked. She shook the ginger by her shoulders softly, calling out. “Pearl? Pearl?!!”

Tears dripped down onto the body in her hands, and Pearl reached up weakly to wipe them away. “H-hey.. Don’t cry, Rose..” Her voice was low, hushed so that even the rebellion leader could barely hear, even with her heightened senses. “It’s gonna be okay. Let’s not cry, now. It was inevitable, wasn’t it?"

"No!" Rose shook her head vigorously. "I thought I told you to be more careful!" She held back more tears, wiping them away with her whole forearm. "Pearl... This was ridiculous, how could you be so..." Her normally motherly persona dropped to reveal that of someone more strict. "You were so stupid! I told you this would happen!" She tried to muster up a glare, but only ended up sobbing even harder.

"But did you ever listen? No! You just-" The quartz started off again, but was interrupted by a weak chuckle. "Heh..." Pearl laughed, her voice taking the usual pitch changes of one who was close to shattering. The ginger's form fizzled in and out of existence, and it was all Rose could do to keep from hugging her tighter. "Don't..."

The pink gem bit her lip, so worried that he was about to chew it in half. The white gem on her lap coughed, speaking with great difficulty. "Don't.... Worry." "How could I not worry?!" Rose was frantic, brows furrowed in frustration. "You just went out there like I hadn't ever taught you anything about fighting! And now you're about to die!" Her voice cracks and more tears slid down her cheeks.

As the pink gem reached an arm up to wipe at snot dribbling from her nose, Pearl smiled. Rose had spent so much time with humans, she practically _was_ one. Dirty habits and all.

Really, it was almost endearing.

However, she’d still been jealous of her relationship with Greg. Of course she would be, after spending hundreds of years with such a brave commander, who wouldn’t be a _little_ protective?

Okay, maybe more than a little.

Scratch that, _a lot_.

“Don’t worry about me.” Her voice was quiet, barely able to be heard above the clash of weapons against weapons and triumphant battle roars in the distance.

“I’m just a Pearl.”

**Author's Note:**

> havent posted anything in a millenium but im still writing!!  
> heres a drabble ive been procrastinating on finishing for like  
> five months??  
> prolly more  
> im just workin on homestuck junk atm  
> but im still here  
> ┏ (ゝω・`)┏


End file.
